A Shocking Tail of Brothers
by 657
Summary: It was a normal day for the Pokemon belonging to Ash, Iris and Cilan until horribly, a murderous Raichu appeared and tried to kill Pikachu. It was then revealed that Pikachu and the Raichu are in fact siblings. When it was captured by one of the humans, chaos ensues as they get to know him. Can they turn this killer's attitude around or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

Pikachu smiled as he watched Axew chase Scraggy around the area. The baby dragon pokemon was getting a little stronger. He turned to his left and saw Iris, Ash and Cilan setting up lunch. Pikachu smirked. He was getting a little famished; some food couldn't hurt. He turned the other way to see Snivy and Emolga arguing. No doubt that the selfish squirrel pokemon did something to bother the grass snake. Pikachu glanced around the area and rolled his eyes at seeing Pignite sneaking pokemon food away from Cilan when he wasn't looking. That pig was always hungry. Probably a side effect of his malnourishment before Ash caught him. Pikachu then glanced up and saw Tranquill perched up above on a branch simply observing the other pokemon. He smiled and continued to look about, checking on his friends and then frowned when he saw Oshawott simply sitting in the middle of the grass by himself. Pikachu was on his way over to talk to the otter pokemon when he stopped abruptly. His ears perked up, his keen hearing listening in for what caught his attention. A Pikachu has an amazing hearing ability that lets them detect when a pin dropped in the grass. Pikachu was no different. All the other pokemon seemed to notice his alarm because they stopped what they were doing to watch him with interest. Oshawott spoke

"_Dude, are you ok?"_

"Oshawott shut up now!" Pikachu barked back

Oshawott scowled and started speaking but Pikachu tuned him out. His keen hearing trying to place where that small sound was coming from; it was a small buzzing sound, faint enough to where only he could hear it. That buzzing sounded like...

Pikachu's eyes widened in horror before to every ones shock, he lunged at Oshawott and tackled the otter to the ground as a thunderbolt shot at where the otter was previously standing. The spot that Oshawott was previously standing exploded in a shower of electricity. If the otter was still in that spot…he would have exploded. To every ones shock, a Raichu stomped where the electric ball landed. It looked at where it was standing, and then looked at Oshawott and chuckled darkly. To every ones shock _except _Pikachu…the Raichu spoke in perfect English.

"He was extremely lucky that you were able to hear me. That thunderbolt packed enough juice to make him explode in a shower of blood and guts."

Oshawott's eyes widened in shock before he started ranting in rage;

_"WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PAL? That blast would have killed me!"_

The Raichu smirked cruelly before speaking

"That would be the point retard."

Oshawott gulped before Ash spoke

"Who are you? Do you work for Team Rocket?"

The Raichu chuckled darkly before speaking

"So your little Pikachu never mentioned me did he? I'm not shocked, considering he never was one to brag. Isn't that right, _Little Brother_?"

Everyone gasped in shock before Pikachu lunged at Raichu. Raichu smirked before rearing his fist back and swatting Pikachu away, sending him hurtling towards a nearby rock, smashing it to pieces. Everyone gasped at the pure power this Raichu had. Pikachu got up and scowled at Raichu before he clenched his fists and got into a battle position. Raichu smirked coldly before speaking.

"You really think that you can beat me? Please, I could kill you and sharpen my tail at the same time."

Ash frowned as he called out a pokeball and spoke

"PATRAT HELP PIKACHU!"

**A/N – I know he never had a Patrat ever. You'll see why I gave him one**

Patrat spoke its name as it got into a battle position. Ash called out an order

"Patrat use Tackle!"

Patrat lunged at Raichu as Pikachu's eyes widened in horror as he called out

_"NOO!"_

Raichu grinned evilly as he used his tail as a weapon and stabbed Patrat in the stomach. Patrat roared its name as it just hung there, impaled on Raichu's spear like tail. Everybody's eyes widened in horror as they watched Raichu kill another pokemon. Raichu growled as he unhooked his tail from Patrat's corpse. He spoke

"That's a warning. Interfere with the battle…and die!"

Ash growled as he called out an order

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle"

To everyone's shock, Pikachu ignored him. He instead leapt into the air and preformed Iron Tail and tried to swing it down on Raichu. The pokemon in question smirked as he caught the iron limb with his stubby hands. He then grabbed Pikachu by the tail and slammed him to the ground. Everyone's jaws dropped when it left cracks into the ground. Pikachu quickly got up and leapt out of the way as Raichu used his tail to stab the ground where Pikachu was laying. Ash then spoke aloud again

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!"

Again Pikachu ignored him and instead sucker punched Raichu in the jaw, throwing the larger mouse back a few feet. Ash tried one last time

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt"

Pikachu then abruptly turned to Ash and screamed out

_"SHUT UP ASH!"_

Since he wasn't paying attention to the fight, Raichu took the opening to shove his fist hard into Pikachu's gut, winding him. Ash then wondered to himself aloud;

"Why did Pikachu ignore me?"

Iris rolled her eyes before speaking

"Because Ash, this battle is one that Pikachu wants to do on his own. It's too personal to bring anyone else into it. Not only that, but Raichu would kill anyone else who gets involved. You're a stinking idiot. Calling out commands will not only distract Pikachu, but it will piss Raichu off and that is something that we want to avoid."

Ash nodded and he continued to watch the battle...which Pikachu was clearly losing. Anytime Pikachu went to attack, Raichu blocked and performed a very painful counter attack.

Pikachu went rolling across the grass. He tried to get up but could only succeed in crawling onto his elbows and he wiped the blood from his mouth as his vision starting failing and he began seeing double. Pikachu's entire body screamed in pain, simply begging him to stop trying. But he knew he couldn't. He was the only thing standing between his friends and Raichu. If he was beaten, Raichu would surely kill them. None of the other pokemon could take him. He was too strong. They wouldn't last 5 minutes.

Raichu smirked coldly as he lifted his foot up and sent a kick into his younger brother's abdomen, sending him rolling across the ground. Stars began dancing in Pikachu's vision, he saw Raichu lift his tail up for the final blow and he waited…and felt nothing. He looked up and saw Raichu was gone. He did see a pokeball nearby on the ground that was rocking back and forth until it stopped and lit up white. His eyes widened as best as they could considering he was exhausted. Somebody threw a pokeball and caught Raichu when he wasn't looking. Pikachu then closed his eyes as his world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok time for the next chapter. Also I got a few comments saying like how Pikachu can't learn the move sucker punch. I wanted to say that it wasn't a move Pikachu pulled. The term Sucker Punch means "An unexpected Punch or blow." Last chapter, Pikachu punched Raichu in the jaw when he wasn't paying attention. That's a sucker punch. He didn't do the move, just the term. Ok so now that that's cleared up, let's do the chapter. **

Pikachu groaned as he crawled to his feet. He looked around to see where he was and saw he was in the park from earlier. He rubbed his eyes as he wondered what the heck had happened.

_'Where the hell happened? Where is everybody? The last thing I remember is…_

Pikachu's eyes widened as he recalled the battle with Raichu. He shook his head as he turned around to look around the area…and was utterly horrified by the sight.

Dead bodies everywhere! Blood was splattered on the grass and rocks. He blinked as he recognized the corpses.

_His Friends_

Pikachu's eyes brimmed with tears as he quickly scurried over to Ash's body. He inspected for cause of death and found that he was impaled…through the chest. His eyes widened when he heard chuckling behind him and he quickly turned to see Raichu grinning sadistically at him. Raichu spoke

"You're next little brother!"

Pikachu let out a shriek of terror when his elder brother lunged at him.

Pikachu shot up into the air. He quickly assessed his surroundings and saw he was in a bed at the pokemon center. He looked at the clock across the room mounted on the wall and saw it was a little after 9 o'clock in the morning.

"Good your awake!"

He looked towards where he heard the voice and saw Nurse Joy looking at him in concern. She spoke again

"You had a nasty confrontation with another pokemon. Your trainer brought you here because you were in desperate need of medical attention."

Pikachu nodded as he heard footsteps coming from down the hall. He waited until Ash, Iris and Cilan entered the room. Ash got a grin on his face

"PIKACHU!"

Pikachu smiled as he was embraced by his friend. When he pulled away from Ash, Iris spoke

"Hey Pikachu; was that Raichu telling the truth about you being siblings?"

Axew, who was on Iris' shoulder, put in his comments;

_"He was scary, Are you really brothers?"_

Pikachu sighed before he reluctantly nodded. Then he spoke

_"What happened to him anyway?"_

Ash seemingly understanding him, spoke in reply

"He was about to kill you. Iris quickly threw an empty pokeball at him and caught him. It was the only way to save you."

Pikachu gulped. This wasn't good. Pikachu knew that his brother would bide his time and wait for an opening to severely harm somebody. Pikachu _really _didn't want to watch him 24/7. Ash looked at Nurse Joy and spoke

"Is it ok to take Pikachu out of here?"

Nurse Joy nodded as Pikachu climbed out of the bed and walked out the door with the three humans following him. Pikachu took a small glance at Iris' belt which stored her pokeballs. 2 of those pokeballs were unmoving, the pokemon inside were waiting for their master to let them out. The final one on the other hand was violently shaking and rumbling as the pokemon inside was trying to use physical force to bust out. Pikachu blinked as he realized that that pokeball must have belonged to his brother.

_/LATER/_

It was time for lunch and Ash, Iris and Cilan were about to release their pokemon so they could eat until Pikachu used his paw to latch on to Iris' sleeve to get her attention. He frantically shook his head as he pointed to the ball that contained Raichu. Iris' eyes widened before she looked at Ash and Cilan with a nervous expresson clear on her face. The three humans let out all the other pokemon except for Raichu and watched as Pikachu swiped the pokeball from Iris' clutches. He spoke to the other pokemon

_"Ok so here is the plan. He needs to eat…so I'm going to let him out. If he tries anything…I want all of you to help me restrain him. Unless he pulls something, under absolutely no circumstance do any of you talk to him, acknowledge him or even look at him. Do you all understand me?! This isn't a game or a joke. It's a matter of Life and Death. If he tries to talk to you, I want you to either try to ignore him or simply get up and move. Do NOT respond to him if he speaks to you; OK? A reaction is what he wants."_

The other pokemon nodded in fear before Pikachu breathed out and stepped back a few feet…and pressed the center button on the pokeball, releasing Raichu from his containment.

Raichu blinked as he tried to piece together what had happened earlier before realizing he was captured by Iris. He immediately turned towards her and spoke enraged

"Are you the fucking hoe who through a pokeball at me?"

Iris blinked at his foul language before nodding and that was all Raichu nodded, shocking calm about it. That calm vibe disappeared instantly as Raichu lunged at her. She let out a shriek of terror before Raichu was tackled to the ground by Pikachu as the younger sibling spoke with authority in his voice.

_"Don't even try it Raichu! If you lay one paw on anybody here I will kick your ass!"  
_  
Raichu smirked as he kicked his little brother off him and spoke

"Oh please weakling! You know I'm bigger, stronger and my electricity packs more of a wallop than you!"

Pikachu got a smirk of his own as he spoke

_"That may be. But whenever we fight, I come pretty damn close to winning and this time, I have backup to assist me…you don't. So if you count every pokemon behind me…Who I guarantee will ALL fight by my side; do you REALLY think you can win?"_

Raichu snarled at his little brother. As much as he hated to admit it…Pikachu was right! He would lose this fight because Pikachu has assistance; he doesn't. That fight would be over as soon as it started.

Raichu growled as he simply crossed his arms with a childish pout on his face. Pikachu spoke with authority in his voice

_"Now go sit down so you can eat! It depends on how well you behave if I allow you to stay out of your pokeball."_

Raichu glared before he walked away from the group and sat on his rump and folded his stubby arms with his back turned against the group and his nose held high. Pikachu shook his head as he sat down next to Snivy as a bowl of pokechow was placed in front of him. Pikachu got up and grabbed the bowl and walked over and placed it in front of Raichu. Raichu blinked once he looked at the pellets that were placed before him.

Pikachu was walking back towards the group when he felt a bowl hit him in the back of the head. He abruptly turned towards Raichu who was trying to hold a smirk at bay as he spoke

"I seemed to have accidentally dropped my food; may I have another bowl please?"

Pikachu groaned as he scooped up the bowl and placed another round of pebbles into it before handing it back to his immature sibling. He turned before yet again…the bowl was thrown at him. Raichu spoke again;

"Damn little brother I am soo sorry. I must have slippery fingers today!"

Pikachu resisted the urge to call out his brother on the fact that he doesn't have fingers and he yet again fixed another bowl and yet again the process repeated. Pikachu growled before turning to Raichu as he spoke with frustration clear in his voice;

_"Grow the hell up would ya? My god you're annoying!"  
_

Raichu spoke in an whiny tone

"Well _sorry_! But I think I have a right to refuse eating shit pellets."

Pikachu, now absolutely livid, stormed up to Ash, swiped half of his sandwich before flinging it at Raichu's face. An echoing _slap _sound occurred before Pikachu spoke

_"There! Feast on a fucking sandwich you asshole!"_

Pikachu stormed off and took his place next to Snivy with a scowl on his face. Oshawott; who was holding in his laughter, spoke

_"What happened to, "Not giving him a Reaction?"_

Pikachu snarled out a response

_"Bite me otter. Just fucking bite me!"_

It was then the floodgates broke and Oshawott and Pignite started laughing hysterically. Pikachu looked at his older brother and let out a groan when he saw what Raichu was doing;

He was simply eating his sandwich with an innocent expression on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Raichu was sitting on a boulder after eating his lunch when he heard footsteps walking up behind him. He turned around to see Scraggy using leer on him. Raichu blinked…before using a leer of his own which was easily the scariest thing Scraggy has ever seen. Scraggy yelped before crawling away from Raichu. Raichu scoffed before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

It was then that Scraggy decided to head-butt him, knocking him off the boulder and onto his ass.

Pikachu groaned after his little fiasco with his brother. He looked towards Raichu and his eyes widened in horror as he shrieked out

_"OH MY GOD SCRAGGY!"_

That got everybody's attention as they looked towards Scraggy and saw Raichu on the ground holding his forehead with a pissed off expression on his face. Everybody put two and two together and gulped as Raichu got up and stalked towards Scraggy with an expression that clearly showed bad intentions. Nobody was fast enough as Raichu grabbed Scraggy by his shedding and held him suspended in the air. Scraggy was now panicking. He now remembered what Raichu did to Patrat and all that pokemon did was interrupt a fight.

Scraggy head-butted him.

Pikachu lunged at Raichu, intending to free his friend when Raichu used his tail to swat his brother away. He then turned his attention back to Scraggy as he spoke with a vicious tone in his voice.

"Now what should I do with you?"

Raichu then got an evil look on his face as he spoke

"Ah, I know!"

Then, the bipedal electric mouse dragged the shedding pokemon to a tree and used his tail to hook Scraggy's shedding, placed him on a high branch and simply let him dangle there. Raichu then turned around and went back to his boulder. Pikachu glared at his older brother, who rolled his eyes in response. Pikachu noted that Raichu didn't do any physical harm to Scraggy and Scraggy _did _start it. So for that he let Raichu stay out of his pokeball. Pikachu leapt up into the air and preformed "Iron Tail" on the branch that Scraggy was hanging on and it cut the branch in two, dropping the shedding pokemon. Pikachu smacked Scraggy on the back of the head before he walked off. Raichu made a comment towards him that made him stop as well as catch the attention of the group.

"I'm disappointed little brother!"

Pikachu spoke up

_"What are you mean?"_

Raichu smirked cruelly as he spoke

"I mean what I said. You have the guts to get close to people, start a family and make friends. Involve other people into your life…especially after what happened to the last family you created! You know, with Cassandra."

Pikachu immediately stopped as his eyes widened and his vision went red with rage before he immediately turned towards Raichu and tackled him to the ground. Punches were thrown and eventually Pikachu had Raichu pinned to the ground by his throat as Raichu wheezed out.

"Go ahead and do it. Prove to them all that you are just like me!"

Pikachu blinked away angry tears as he hissed out

_"I…am…NOTHING like you!"_

With that, Pikachu got up and released Raichu, who Iris immediately put back into his pokeball. Pikachu walked off as Iris called out to him;

"Hey Pikachu, Who is Cassandra? Was she your old Trainer?"

Pikachu ignored her as he blinked away tears. Cassandra…was the most important person in his life. Also his relationship with Raichu never used to be so brutal. While yes they always did hate eachother, they never went out of their way to kill each other like they do now. That all changed after that one day. He climbed up a nearby tree and nestled himself into one of the branches as flashbacks over took him.

_(Flashback 4 years before meeting Ash)  
_  
Pikachu sighed as he climbed out of his burrow; it was another day of survival. He stopped as he heard a female voice in the distance.__

"Eevee use tackle!"

Naturally being curious, he followed the sound of the voice and saw a young girl training an Eevee. He blinked, he had never seen a pokemon battle before, but he had always wanted to. He decided to watch in the bushes.

"Ok Eevee now I want you to use tackle one last time."

The Eevee lunged at a nearby rock and smashed it. The young girl smiled as she spoke

"Great job Eevee, feel free to take a rest and explore."

Eevee chirped in response before the girl walked away. It was then Pikachu walked out of the bushes and spoke

_"Nice battle!"_

The Eevee was startled for a moment before she started speaking

_"Thank you. She's training me as I am currently the weakest of the group. All I know is Tackle."_

Pikachu smiled warmly as he spoke

_"Well that's what Training is for. Heh, where are my manners. I'm Pikachu!"_

The Eevee smiled as she spoke

_"No real name or do you just prefer Pikachu!"_

Pikachu chuckled as he spoke

_"Nah just Pikachu! My parents only had like 2 other children besides me. I have an older brother that's a Raichu and a younger sister that's a Pichu. Since that was the case, they didn't need to specifically give us names."_

Eevee smiled as she spoke

_"That's nice. Although my Trainer calls me Eevee, my real name is Cassandra."_

(Flash forward 3 years)

Pikachu and Cassandra had gotten along nicely. In fact, the reason she was by his home in the first place was because her trainer was taking a small break from traveling and rested in a nearby town. In fact, it was during that time that Pikachu and Cassandra fell on love and secretly became mates. When it was time for Cassandra to finally leave town, she explained to her trainer the situation and she was released into the wild to live with Pikachu. They had gotten along perfectly and in fact, she laid an egg. It was only days from hatching.

Now Pikachu was currently picking berries for his mate when he heard a bloodcurdling scream.

It was Cassandra's!

That made Pikachu freeze in terror before immediately scurrying off towards his burrow. When he arrived, his heart practically stopped as he assessed the damage around him.

Blood…was everywhere.

He frantically searched around for the source and saw Cassandra's body against a tree. His eyes widened in horror before he nudged his mate with his paw to try to stir her. And nothing; she was dead. Pikachu wiped his eyes as the tears started falling. Then he remembered something that made his blood run cold;

The egg!

Pikachu practically dove into the burrow and looked around and he nearly screamed in pain when he saw it.

The egg…was smashed!

Pikachu immediately crawled out of the burrow as he fell to his knees as he asked himself what the fuck had happened.

"What's Wrong Runt!"

He immediately turned towards the voice and saw Raichu leaning against a tree as the older sibling smirking at him as he spoke again;

"Can't take care of your woman?"

Pikachu's eyes widened in horror before they narrowed to slits as he lunged at Raichu!  
_  
(Flashback end)  
_  
Pikachu rubbed away tears. That fight that occurred after that had left him in bad shape. In fact, Professor Oak stumbled across his bleeding body and caught him. So that's actually how he ended up at Oaks lab. That's also why he never returned Dawn's Buneary's feelings of affection. Because unlike most pokemon; Pikachu's mate for life. He can't return her feelings.

Pikachu scoffed in sadness and rage. He doesn't care if Ash would hate him forever for it. He would kill Raichu…for Cassandra, for his unborn child and for destroying his family. 


	4. Chapter 4

Iris was deep in thought. Just who was Cassandra and why was she important to Pikachu? Iris honestly believes that she was Pikachu's first trainer. She saw Pikachu walk back towards the group after his time in the tree alone and she spoke;

"Hey Pikachu, are you ok?" 

Pikachu sighed; he would honestly never be ok. But he nodded and then Axew spoke

_"Who is this Cassandra lady? Was she nice?"_

Pikachu smiled as he spoke

"_You and Cassandra would practically be best friends. She was extremely nice."_

Axew smiled before he spoke

_"Where is she? Can I meet her?"_

Pikachu's smile turned into a sad frown. He spoke

_"Cassandra…died a long time ago."_

Axew frowned before Oshawott entered the conversation.

_"If you mind me asking about a sensitive topic, was this Cassandra your old trainer?"_

Pikachu smiled before he shook his head and spoke;

_"Cassandra was an Eevee and my old mate. She was easily the most important pokemon in my life."_

Oshawott blinked before he spoke

_"Then how did Raichu know her…oh my god he didn't!"_

Pikachu scowled at the name of his older brother before he spoke

_"Yeah he did! He killed her and…smashed the egg."_

Oshawott and Axew's eyes widened in shock and horror; that was an act that only a monster would commit.

_MEANWHILE_

Inside a pokeball, that "monster" was crashing into the walls trying to bust out. He felt his portable prison move as if it was being picked up and he felt a few tremors, like the one who picked up his pokeball was walking. The tremors stopped and he felt himself being summoned.

_OUTSIDE_

Raichu appeared in a flash of red light. He blinked as he assessed his surroundings before he turned around and saw Iris looking at him. He turned to walk towards her but fell on his knees with a yelp of pain. He assessed his body to see cuts and bruises everywhere. Iris walked up to him and kneeled down and began to attend to his wounds. Iris spoke as she was healing him.

"Are you ok?"

Raichu blinked. He spoke

"What are you doing?"

Iris spoke honestly

"I'm healing your wounds. Nobody deserves to be in pain. Not even you."

Raichu scowled at her as he spoke

"I aint in any need of help lady! I'm fine. I can take care of myself!"

Iris sighed as she spoke;

"Look I understand. You used to be a pokemon who had freedom and now you have to listen to a human so you're rebelling. But you can trust me. Unlike the others, I think that you have the potential to be good."

Raichu blinked before looking at Iris like she had 2 heads. He spoke

"You obviously forget that I have a personal vendetta against you for capturing me so probably that weird ass hairdo is sucking out some of your IQ. I see that we are alone and you let me out of my pokeball. So this would give me the perfect opportunity to kill you without anyone being none the wiser. I have no "Heroic" bone in my body. I'm not my little brother! The joys I get from my life are ending the ones that belong to others."

Iris shook her head.

"I think your lying. You're saying that so you can distance yourself from us. You want us to either fear you or hate you so you don't need to rely on anybody to take care of you. I think that you prefer to have people hate you so you don't have to worry about getting attached to anybody only to have them hurt you down the line. It's your only way of defense honestly! But I think that your humanity is there. You just refuse to show it!"

Raichu's eyes widened before they narrowed dangerously as he growled and spoke

"You shut up. You honestly think that there is good in me? That I have Humanity left? There isn't. In fact to prove it to you, let me tell you this. Pikachu's old mate Cassandra. I killed her AND smashed the egg they had. Just to stick it to my brother. How's that for humanity?"

The minute a horrified look came across Iris' face, Raichu got up and stomped off. He heard footsteps behind him and saw Iris still trailing him with a determined look on her face. He stopped and turned to her, about to start an argument when she raised her hand and spoke.

"While yes, that is horrible; I bet you a lot of money that nobody got your side of the story. There is something that you left out. A reason why; why did you do it?"

Raichu scoffed as he spoke

"I did it because I saw something that made my brother happy and I thought about how fun it would be to take it away from him."

Iris shook her head in denial. She spoke

"You're lying again. There is something else isn't there. Something that I think you refuse to tell anybody. Something that might change their view on the whole subject."

Raichu's eyes closed. As much as she hated to admit it…she was right.

_Flashback to an hour before he killed Cassandra_

Raichu was hopping from tree to tree. He was collecting food when he saw something that made him smirk. It was Pikachu nuzzling Cassandra. He continued to watch until he saw it was an Eevee that he was snuggling with. His eyes narrowed. He knew a certain fact about Eevees that was obvious that his brother didn't know. Otherwise he wouldn't even be near one. He stayed silent for a couple moments until Pikachu ran deep into the woods to collect some berries. He saw Cassandra run into the bushes to use the restroom;

_Perfect_

Raichu scurried into his brother's burrow and approached the egg. He wanted to be certain before he did anything. He sniffed the egg. His eyes narrowed when he realized that his suspicion was right.  
He shook his head; his brother was soo damn dumb it's sad. Pikachu obviously didn't know a certain trait that all Eevee's have in common or he would probably have avoided Cassandra as soon as he met her. He heard a voice behind him

"_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"_

He turned and saw Cassandra looking at him with a scowl. He smirked as he spoke in pokemon language to not scare her.

_"I'm Raichu. Your mate's older brother! Has he mentioned me?"_

The Eevee relaxed but was still a little cautious. She spoke

_"Yeah he has. He told me that you two hated each other. Why the sudden visit?"_

Raichu smirked as he spoke, venom creeping into his tone.

_"I saw you both together and decided to investigate. Beautiful egg by the way. Does my brother know it's not his or is he too in love to notice?"_

It was then that Cassandra's blood went cold as she spoke with an edge in her tone.

_"That's stupid. Of course it's Pikachu's. Who else could it have been?"_

Raichu shook his head. Eevee's were by far the most unfaithful pokemon in the entire world. They more often than not played the "Gonna Grab Food" card so they could leave and never return. It was extremely _RARE _to come across one that stayed with one mate. Raichu knew what it was like to be betrayed by the person you care about most in this world. It's crippling. It's a pain that is gaurenteed to find Pikachu when he discovers this. It is something that Pikachu doesn't deserve to feel. And Raichu had a plan. He scowled as he decended on Cassandra as he spoke in english this time

"Cut the crap lady. I'm not my little brother, I when ever an Eevee tells me that they layed an egg with me I check to actually make sure its mine. They lie to me 99% of the time. I KNOW IT'S NOT HIS!"

Cassandra then smirked as she spoke

_"Well like I said earlier, he hates you. Who is he gonna believe? You, his hated brother, or me his mate?"_

Raichu smirked as he spoke;  
_  
_"Your not gonna say anything. You'll be too _dead _to do anything ever again!"

Cassandra's eyes widened in Horror as Raichu decended on her chuckling cruely.

_END FLASHBACK_

Raichu scowled at Iris. He spoke

"Why? Why are you so determined to help me? I don't need help and I don't need saving NOR do I want it!"

Iris spoke

"Everybody needs help. Its just that not everybody chooses to ask for it."

Raichu blinked before he spoke;

"Why do you care? Lets be honest with one another. Even if I did allow myself to bond and get close to you, sooner or later, you'll just trade me with another trainer or plain out get rid of me. No trainer keeps the same pokemon with them forever. Pikachu is lucky. He will always have Ash with him and Ash will never get rid of him. That kind of bond is extremely rare to find in this world. I know for a fact that as soon as you don't need me, you'll make me somebody elses problem!"

Iris then pulled him into a hug. Raichu blinked before he began squirming and struggling to try to get out of the hold. Iris let him go and he screamed out in anger;

"STOP IT! Stop pretending to care about me when you honestly don't! I don't need any of that Bullshit! You were probably put up to this by Pikachu or Ash or somebody so that I will no longer be a problem!"

Iris frowned sadly at this obviously broken pokemon. He refuses to get close to anybody for fear of rejection. She spoke

"I will never get rid of you. You may not believe this, but I believe that Pokemon are equal to humans. You can change for the better. You just need somebody to stick by you and show you how."

Raichu blinked. Nobody actually tried this hard to befriend him before. But he was almost positive it was a sham to keep him from hurting anybody else.

He shook his head in denial and Iris sighed. She spoke

"One day, you'll learn that you can trust me. Now how about I continue to fix up those cuts and bruises?"

Raichu nodded unsure and Iris spent the next remaining half hour bonding with her newly caught pokemon.


	5. Chapter 5

Iris and Raichu were about to head back towards the group. Raichu spoke.

"I…never got your name."

Iris smiled as she spoke;

"My name is Iris. It's to meet you."

Raichu smiled. Not an evil smile or a cruel one, but a genuine smile.

"I'm Raichu. Although I figure you already knew that."

Iris grinned; he was beginning to open up to her. She spoke

"I think that when we get back to camp, it would be wise to introduce yourself to the other humans."

Raichu rolled his eyes but nodded before he spoke;

"So what is your goal?"

Iris smirked as she responded

"To become the best Dragon Pokemon Master in the world!"

Raichu blinked before he spoke with a raised eyebrow

"You have 5 pokemon. An Axew, Excadrill, a Dragonite, an Emolga and me. Only 2 of them are Dragon pokemon. How can you be a dragon master when more than half your team can't even do dragon type moves?"

She playfully growled at him and he snickered. Iris decided to turn the tables.

"So what is it you like to do Raichu?"

His smile became a smirk as he spoke

"I am very good at Blackjack."

Iris blinked; That wasn't something she was expecting to hear. She spoke

"Wait…_Blackjack?_ Did I hear right?"

Raichu's smirk became wider as he continued to speak

"I am great at a lot of gambling games. Blackjack, Old Maid, but my personal favorite has got to be _Strip Poker! _Especially when I play that last one with girls._"  
_  
Iris felt heat going to her face. That was utterly disgusting. She spoke;

"Do you have _any _decency Raichu?"

Raichu was about to answer that comment with an obvious 'No' but the duo had arrived back at camp. All the others were immediately on edge after seeing Raichu. Raichu walked over to Ash and Cilan and spoke;

"I noticed that I never got any of your names."

Ash spoke with a smile on his face;

"I'm Ash Ketchum and I wanna be the greatest Pokemon Master!"

Cilan grinned as he introduced himself

"And I'm Cilan, a pokemon Connoisseur. And I must say your improved relationship with Iris is a nice flavor of power combined with the sweet succulent taste of friendship!"

Raichu blinked at Cilan for a moment.

Pikachu groaned. He looked at Ash, Iris and the pokemon before counting down on his fingers.

_3…  
2…  
1…_

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT IS SOO GAY HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Cilan blinked. If he didn't know any better than he would say that Raichu was mocking him. He does know better. Raichu isn't mocking him…he's making fun of him. That's worse! Iris spoke in defense of Cilan;

"Now Raichu that's not funny!"

Raichu looked at all the humans and Pokemon as he spoke

"Oh come on now! Don't _ANY _of you deny that when you first heard he was a connoisseur and actually heard him speak that you questioned his sexuality. Don't deny it. That thought has crossed ALL of your minds at least once!"

To Cilan's horror, everyone stayed silent. He spoke

"I am not Gay. I am perfectly straight."

Raichu spoke with sarcasm;

"Yeah about as straight as a circle."

Cilan scowled at Raichu before he spoke

"Look, I am not gay."

Raichu blinked before he spoke

"…Oh my God he's in denial."

Cilan growled before he turned away and went back to making lunch…or was about to until a metal claw came out of nowhere and snatched Pikachu and held him suspended in the air. Ash, Iris and Cilan looked up as they saw a familiar trio of thieves. Ash growled;

"TEAM ROCKET!"

Raichu watched Pikachu struggle in the claws of the robot. Meowth spoke.

"We are finally gonna give ya to the boss. There is no way ya can break out of that claw. Its electric proof and it's resistant to other pokemon attacks. You lose sucka."

Jessie spoke this time

"Thank you for the Pikachu. But we must be off though."

Ash screamed out

"GIVE PIKACHU BACK!"

"No!" Was all 3 rocket responses

Snivy tried to use vine whip to attack the claws, but they bounced harmlessly off the metal. Team Rocket, now fed up had a 2nd claw appear and grab Iris as they spoke.

"This is to make sure that you don't follow us!"

Raichu could honestly care less about what happens to Pikachu. Their hatred towards each other is too strong. But as soon as that claw grabbed Iris, that was when Raichu put his foot down! He let out a loud whistle which got the rocket's attention. They were initially shocked at seeing a Raichu there and were even more shocked when it spoke!

"Team Rocket! I've heard about you 2. James and the talking Meowth that were supposed to be soo weak, at least that's what I heard."

**A/N – Notice how he leaves out Jessie? You will see why. **

James and Meowth growled at being called weak before Meowth spoke

"HEY! We aint' weak! And who are ya?"

Raichu scowled as he yelled up towards Pikachu

"YOU REALLY DON'T TELL ANYBODY ABOUT ME DO YOU LITTLE BROTHER?"

The moment that they realized that the talking Raichu was the sibling of the extremely powerful Pikachu, they couldn't pass up the chance and a 3rd claw shot out towards Raichu, who leapt out of the way. Raichu spoke

"Can't you 2 dolts do anything right?"

It was then that Jessie realized he always addressed the boys and left her alone. She spoke

"Well what about me? I'm a rocket agent as well!"

Raichu blinked before he grinned cruelly and spoke

"Really? I thought you were just a common whore who was kept around for their pleasure."

Oshawott couldn't resist as he screamed out

_"YOU JUST GOT BURNED BITCH!"_

James and Meowth's eyes widened in horror before they both started to cuddle each other in fear. Jessie's eyes widened in pure rage before she spoke;

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU ORANGE RAT?!"

Raichu smirked, clearly not scared as he let his snarky attitude take hold

"It was exactly how I said it. You are nothing but a common Whore that's only use is for fixing Sandwiches in the kitchen and pleasing us guys."

Every single guy pokemon (Except Pikachu and Meowth) started laughing hysterically. The females got vicious smirks on their faces as they watched Team Rockets reaction.

James and Meowth practically shit their pants in fear. They soon had to restrain Jessie who had opened the cockpit of the machine and wanted to tackle Raichu to the ground and kill him. Raichu smirked as he placed the straw that broke the camel's back;

"Now get on your knees like the bitch you are so you can do your job. Afterwards, I think I want a sandwich!"

James and Meowth started screaming like little girls as Jessie leapt out of the cockpit and lunged at Raichu, who was ready. He quickly jumped to the side and kicked Jessie in her ribs and flung her towards a tree. Jessie, who was fueled by rage, got up and lunged at him again. Raichu smirked cruelly before grabbing her shirt.

_RRRIIIPPP_

Jessie immediately covered her chest and all the guys started laughing at the humiliated rocket agent. To add salt to the injury, Raichu walked calmly up to her and placed a twenty pokedollar bill in between her mouth as he spoke.

"Thanks for the pleasure doll. I'll call ya."

Jessie, whose face resembled a tomato/waterfall, scurried back to the cockpit as Raichu let out a wolf whistle. He then opened his mouth and released a Hyper Beam that cut the arms loose and Iris and Pikachu Began to plummet. Raichu jumped up and Caught Iris…and completely ignored Pikachu. Pikachu hit the ground with a thud and Raichu landed while holding Iris bridal style. He put her down as he turned toward back to the giant robot and fired an electro-ball and sent the trio skyrocketing.

Jessie, James and Meowth were in the air. James and Meowth were still cuddling each other in fear while Jessie had he knees to her chest and had tears running down her face. The trio (Plus Wobbafett) screamed out.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"WOBBAFETT" _(I DON'T GET PAID ENOUGH FOR THIS CRAP)_

__Pikachu crawled to his feet and glared at Raichu as he spoke

_"Really? You couldn't catch me as well?"_

Raichu smirked as he spoke

"I don't like you! In fact I hate you and I guarantee that the feeling is mutual."

Pikachu rolled his eyes before walking off and Iris spoke.

"Why did you save me?"

Raichu looked at her with a raised eyebrow as he spoke

"I didn't do it for you. I wanted to see if the whore would actually make me a sandwich."

Raichu walked off towards the group as Iris smirked to herself. She knows Raichu enough now to know the truth. Raichu saving her was his way of saying 'thank you for healing my wounds'. She looked at him sitting alone on his rock as she spoke silently.

"You're welcome…buddy!"

**So the friendship between Raichu and Iris is slowly budding. Aren't you curious about what's gonna happen? Also it's not gonna be Raichu x Iris. So don't ask. In fact, if any shipping, I might do an eventual Emolga x Raichu. I'm still debating. **


	6. Chapter 6

****  
Raichu woke up with a yawn. He walked off his usual boulder he uses for a bed before walking towards the group. The minute Pikachu saw him, his little brother grinned as the other pokemon started snickering. Raichu growled a fearsome growl which intimidated all the pokemon minus Pikachu as he spoke;

"What's so funny?"

Pikachu scurried over to Iris backpack before he pulled out a mirror, he held it up towards Raichu and the bipedal mouse pokemon saw something that made him shake with rage.

It was a fucking pink bow on his ear.

He ripped it off his head as he scanned the fowl article in his hand. He growled as he saw a small note attached to the pink thing.

_Raichu;_

The humiliation might teach you how hurtful it is to be called 'gay'. I hope you learned your much needed lesson.  
Cilan

Raichu growled dangerously as he shredded the bow as well as the parchment. He spoke with venom in his tone

"It's fucking war now Carpet Muncher!"

Thankfully Cilan was still asleep, so Raichu quickly ran into his tent before going through all of Cilan's clothes. He grinned cruelly. This…was gonna be fucking sweet.

After fulfilling his vengeance, Raichu curled up on his boulder and went back to sleep.

Emolga watched as Raichu slept on his usual boulder. She had a plan;

_'If I use attract on Raichu, I'll be the most powerful pokemon in the group with the killer at my beck and call!'_

So she smirked before winking at the sleeping bipedal pokemon and a spiral of hearts formed and began floating towards him. As the hearts got closer…closer, Raichu smirked in his sleep and gave out a kick, which knocked into the hearts and smacked them away.

Emolga was flabbergasted, nobody had EVER smacked away her attract before. She was shocked. She began to ponder on the thought. If she had been paying more attention though, she would have noticed that the hearts were coming back towards HER and might have had enough time to dodge…but alas she didn't. The hearts began to circle her as she got a panicked look on her face before they hit her. Her eyes became hearts as she leapt into the air. She looked at Raichu with a heavy blush on her face as she began swaying back in forth, completely in love.

Raichu opened an eye as he smirked, revealing that he wasn't actually asleep. An attract counter was something he learned over the years. And now it was time to milk it. He walked up calmly to the completely smitten Emolga before he licked her across her face, starting at the base of her chin to her forehead. A completely lovesick smile stretched its way onto Emolga's face as she let out a moan of pleasure before falling on her back. Raichu smirked before he turned around to go back to sleep.

Iris was dreaming pleasant dreams when she was disturbed. She opened an eye to see Raichu staring down at her with a look of annoyance. He spoke

"You're the only one in this weird ass ragtag group that I don't think is intolerable. Ash is a simple kid who will have no idea what to do and I fucking despise Cilan for obvious reasons. So I need your help. How do you make attract wear off?"

Iris looked at Raichu before giggling when she noticed Emolga hugging his tail. He saw what she was looking at and spoke with a sigh;

"That's what I need help with. She tried using attract on me, I countered it and sent it back to her, I abused the fact for about a minute and now she's trying to rape my tail. It's fucking creepy."

Iris couldn't help herself and started laughing. Raichu spoke with a scowl

"It's not my fault that she's fucking horny. I'm worried that if I try to remove her, she'll start masturbating!"

That statement, only made Iris laugh harder. Raichu growled enraged before he spoke with venom in his tone;

"Fine; but if half of my tail is submerged within her body, it WILL be your fault!"

Iris began laughing so hard she started crying as Raichu dragged Emolga out of the tent. Iris shook her head before throwing on her usual clothes and running outside.

When she arrived, she saw Raichu on his stomach with Emolga on his back, a look of pure fucking agony was cemented on Raichu's face. Iris grinned before returning Emolga to her pokeball. Raichu blinked before he spoke with a scowl;

"Wipe that fucking grin off your face. It's not funny!"

Iris spoke

"You told me earlier that you abused the fact that she was attracted to you."

Raichu scowled before he told her what he did. Iris smirked as she spoke

"You're so damn dumb. If you actually give them romantic attention like you did when they are under attract, then the effect lasts a lot longer."

Raichu groaned but nodded none the less. Ash then stepped out of his tent as he spoke

"Morning guys. When do you think Cilan is gonna make breakfast?"

At the mention of Cilan, Raichu remembered his prank and a cruel smirk fell on his face as he started giggling evilly. Iris saw that look on his face as her eyes narrowed as she was about to ask what he did when Cilan exited his tent. He spoke in a cheerful tone, suggesting he had no idea what Raichu did to him.

"Hi guys, how about I make us a delicious breakfast. And Raichu…I hoped that the pink bow on your ear made you learn your lesson."

Iris and Ash looked at Raichu with raised eyebrows as Raichu spoke calmly.

"Oh yes. I learned…"

Cilan smiled as he turned away from the group. The minute he showed his back to them, everybody immediately began laughing hysterically. Raichu grinned evilly as he spoke

"I learned to make payback FUCKING VICIOUS!"

Raichu had cut the ENTIRE seat out of Cilan's pants, revealing his pink heart underwear. Cilan felt his back pockets and realized what had happened. He turned to Raichu with his face red as the pokemon spoke;

"Paybacks a bitch aint it gayonnaise?"

Everybody (Minus Pikachu obviously) started laughing at that. Cilan ran back into his tent with a tomato face. Raichu spoke

"Yeah you better run. Because I'm gonna make your life a fucking hell Airy Dairy Fairy!"

Iris rolled her eyes as she grabbed Raichu by the paw and spoke

"I'm heading into town to buy Cilan some new pants. I'm taking him with me so he won't cause trouble."

With that, Iris went into town, while dragging Raichu kicking and screaming. Him saying stuff like 'I think Cilan would look better in a dress'.


End file.
